


Anarky: Nemesis

by Carliro



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anarky is tired of being twarted, so he learns new tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anarky: Nemesis

The tower explodes. Tons of granite and supporting concrete fall, rocks piling down in an avalanche, threatning to smash the hostage victims.

"HA HA HA, you can't stop this Batman!" cackles Anarky one-dimensionally, "You will have to accept that we're on equal grounds!"

Suddenly, another explosion, creating a massive gaping hole where all the debris fall into. Batman appears and kicks Anarky in the white face, dislodging molars, canines and making him cough up torrents of blood.

"H-how could you have anticipated?"

"I studied your tendencies for weeks. Simple, really. For someone claiming to be "chaos incarnate", you're awfully predictable."

"Gah! Batman, I wi-"

Batman punches Anarky, breaking his nose.

"I will always win, I never loose. Either you surrender or it's your bacculum next."

"When did you get this violent?"

"I'm the goddamn Batman, I can do what I want!"

Batman then delivers another punch, but Anarky moves away quickly, so Batman punches the concrete and breaks all his metacarpals. Bruce Wayne howls in pain, and Anarky has to stiffle some giggles in order to escape successfully. He runs until reaching a good launching position, and then his artificial pigeon wings, soaring away into the stratosphere where his new hideout is. It is bright, white and exterior, with clear glass windows. Inside lays a relaxing red sofa with anarchical "A"s all over it in white. He crashes into the sofa, tending his wounds with betadine.

"Stupid Batman! "Your predictable this, you're predictable that"! I will win next time, Dork Knight!"

Suddenly, he sees a comicbook in his sofa he didn't notice before. It has an evil white wearing masked villain in it, just like him!

"Someone made a comic for me! And I'm the protagonist! Maybe this will teach me how to defeat Batman!"

***A few mutates later***

"The superhero siblings Jade and Obsidian have gone missing" declares the news reporter woman, "A note has been found on federal prosecutor's Damon Matthews' office, on it written "Ha ha ha, I gots your ffesity boyfriend and his sister! Now I shall incest them so I can defeat Batman ha ha ha!". Jennifer's and Todd's father, the late Alan Scott, has been found outside of his mannor, having hung himself over these news."

"That's horible!" says Katana, "We mst help them and regain their father's honour!"

But Bruce Wayne laughs dismissively.

"Even if Anarky manages to not be an incompetent buffoon, I will not waste my time over some faggot and his vitric skinned whore sister! Ho ho ho!"

Katana was furious. First Bruce Wayne was a jerk to her for no reason, then he reveals his bigotry! This will have no pardon, so she throws at him pottery. But Bruce Wayne redirects the pottery to Alfred's face, who bleeds from his head proffoundly and falls over dead.

"Ha, what a shitty woman, you can't even kill me without killing your godfather first!"

Katana then slices his head open, killing the evil Batman at last. She goes off to save Todd and Jennifer.

***Meanehile***

Todd and Jennifer are tied with anti-power ropes on Anarky's living room. They are both stripped down to their underwear!

"Ha ha ha, once my evil incest plan is done, Batman will lose forever! Now start the fuckery!"

"You're nuts and disgusting perv!" accuses Jennifer, "I will never incest my brother you sicko!"

"Yeah, I don't see why you think this would work" says Todd, "Even if I was a disgusting sicko sexually repressed sibling-fucking fiend, I'm still gay. And I don't cheat on my boyfriend, I might add."

Damnit! Anarky must take this into his own hands!

"You don't want to screw? Fine, I'll do the screwing for you!"

Anarky then rips Todd's underwear, exposing his flaccid circumsized cock. And then he begans sucking on it!

"No... stop.. oh..." moans Todd in pleasure and raped feelings.

But Anarky is experienced, he sucks the quickly erecting cock with much tenderness and deceitful licks, he teases with teeth and sucks the balls, spitting and engulfing them faster and faster! Todd looks at his sister apologetically, crying tears of blood at the thought of Damon knowing about this raped cheating. She smiles back, understanding. Truth is, she always thought her brother was kind of hot, so she is mentally masturbating to this scene. Anarky is now licking the shaft with much gusto, before focusing on the head like a kid licking ice cream. Todd cannot hold much longer, the pleasure is immense and the arousal doubly so, and hs cock begs for release. He tries to hold it, but Anarky knows the final trick, he inserts his tongue in Todd's urethra! Todd is powerless to his orgasm, unleashing thick ropes of cum into Anarky's mouth. The white faced (geddit) villain gets every drop until Todd is devoid of sperm, then he walks to Jennifer and removes her panties!

"You filthy pig, trying to rape a woman!" says Jennifer menancingly, kicking Anarky in the face!

But Anarky doges, carefully trying to not let any cum fall off his tongue, and then with a swift motion he introduces his tongue in her pussy! All cum flows in, and to finalise this action Anarky begins vomiting viciously on Jennifer's vagina, the stomachal acids melting off her labia and vagina walls into a bloody pulp, and the digested remains of pigeons, butterflies and puppies completly sealing off her entrance, attached to the digested flesh.

"Ha! Now you cannot abort!"

"Yeah, now I can't give birth either, genius!"

"No, I will perform a c-section!"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Carry on."

But then Katana bursts into the room!

"You're too late nippon cunt, I have already incested the two! Now Batman will forever fail! Ha ha ha!"

"Uh, how exactly?" asks Katana.

Anarky, Jade and Obsidian glare at her with facial expressions conveying "are you serious!?" and disappointment. Katana looks away in shame, her honor being destroyed. But this loss of her honor sparks rage inside her, she can find new honor by releasing Jade and Obsidian! So she jumps into the air, lands on Anarky's face - dislodging his incivors in the process - and cuts the devil ropes. The two are now free, Jade releasing a burst of green light and Obsidian sorrounding himself in darkness.

"Uh oh" says Anarky, before his limbs are cut off by chainsaws made of green light and his internal organs ruptured by shadow.

The evil white wearing man is dead at last, but the victory is sour. Jade kneels down and cries, and Todd looks away in shame and sadness. The brother been raped and and the sister forced to bear an unnatural child by this evil man. Katana understands, she has just lost her honor a few minutes prior, but a lamp appears on her head!

"Look, Alfred can help you abort the abomination, and Damon will completly understand if you cheated on him by being raped. I know they're not perfect solutions, but we musn't give in to shame."

"You're right Tatsu" says Jade brightly, "And in the end, I want to bear this child. I want to be reminded of this day, the day we failed to protect ourselves, so that I will be motivated to help not just my own safety, but the safety of many women who have not been as lucky as me, and have actually been raped. We will have this grim stain on our past, so that brighter futures can unfold."

Todd and Katana smile, and the three friends walk away from this place of madness and nice sofas.

And Batman is still dead. The end.


End file.
